


Bill and Heather's Gay Space Odyssey

by Tilion



Series: Lesbians in Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Space Wives, and river, bill meets thirteen, sequel to the wives of river song, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilion/pseuds/Tilion
Summary: River and Thirteen take the TARDIS out for a spin and run into everyone's favorite lesbian immortal puddles.Sequel to "The Wives of River Song."
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Lesbians in Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Bill and Heather's Gay Space Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Wives of River Song," although I suppose it could make sense as a stand-alone.

It was a lovely day. Birds chirped, the sun shone incessantly, the TARDIS was parked in a beautiful little park in downtown London, and River Song, obviously, was bored. 

She was leaning agains the TARDIS doorway, tapping her foot, clearly restless. "You know," she said lightly, "I'm still mad at you for not telling me who you were."

The Doctor's mouth twitched upwards despite herself. She tried, with some success, to sound stern. " _River_."

"I think you owe me a date. Somewhere nice. And exorbitantly expensive."

"You'll end up paying anyway; you know I don't carry money."

A shrug. "So use your psychic paper."

The Doctor sighed, pretending to give in. But as much as she wanted a day out with her wife, a lingering fear tinged her enthusiasm. The fear that something would happen. That River would be snatched away into another adventure, leaving the Doctor standing alone once more.

"Fine," the Doctor said. She hopped over to the controls and began pressing buttons, preparing to takeoff. "Where do you want to go?" she called over her shoulder. 

River tapped a polished nail against her lips, thinking. "Hmmm. You keep saying you'll take me to the Singing Towers of Darilium."

The Doctors finger froze over the control panel. "Sounds a bit boring, to be honest," she said lightly. "Somewhere else."

"Well, if you insist."

She fought to keep her voice casual. "I do."

"You pick, then."

The Doctor racked her brains for someplace she and River hadn't been yet. Someplace impressive. "How about the Spire?"

"Come again?"

"The Spire." The Doctor's face split into a grin. "Oh, you're going to _love_ this. It's the tallest tower in all of recorded history. Seventeen thousand and fifty-one floors! And each floor's like a museum for one year of the planet's history!" She spun a dial on the TARDIS, pulled a lever, and the familiar _vshwoop, vshwoop_ sound of dematerialization echoed through the room.

"Well, if you say so." River pushed off the doorway and sauntered off, vanishing into one of the TARDIS's many rooms.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked, hands on hips. 

"To get changed!" River called over her shoulder. 

The Doctor frowned, glancing down at her gray coat, too-short trousers, and rainbow-striped shirt. Maybe it was too casual for a night out, but she'd never been one to care much what others thought of her dress sense. 

"Ten minutes," she called to River.

Her voice shouted back, "Twenty."

"That's what you said last time, but then you ended up taking half an hour. Fifteen."

"Deal."

The Doctor waited, keeping an eye on her watch as River flung outfit after outfit out of her room. "No," she kept muttering, or "not quite" or "not that one, it's far too small." Everything from evening gowns to bikinis to leather jackets piled up on the TARDIS floor, until the Doctor was left wondering if there was more apparel out here than in the wardrobe. 

Finally, River appeared in the doorway. Her curls were swept up, her lips painted a bold red, her body swathed in a short, glittering black dress under a silver blazer. 

"Well?" she asked, turning this way and that. "What do you think?"

The Doctor cleared her throat. "Erm . . . you look . . . er. . ." She floundered. 

"Beautiful. Terrific. Fantastic. Gorgeous. Delectable." River rolled her eyes. "I could go on."

The Doctor fought a blush. "I swear, this version of me's usually a bit better with words."

"Hm? Oh, no, I was just describing you, sweetie." River smirked, and the Doctor promptly lost her battle with her rising body temperature. "Aw, this body's a blusher, too."

"I—River!"

"Yes, yes. Let's go. Loads to see." River looped her arm through the Doctor's and flung open the TARDIS door. "After you."

"It's not after you if we're walking out at the same time," the Doctor pointed out as they strolled out.

"Hush, dear. You're ruining it."

The city around the Spire was, in fact, magnificent. Under the faint, gleaming twilight, the stars glimmering in their flower-like silver webs far above, everything was half-cast in violet shadow. Vendors hawked their wares: shimmering fabrics in jewel-bright colors, necklaces studded with rare gems, little pots of spices that smelled of sweet lemon and clear water. The Doctor leaned her head on River's shoulder as they strolled through the market.

Lost in thought and the warmth of each other, neither one noticed the swish of a blue gown down the side of a nearby alley . . . or the tap of an umbrella on the pavement. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Stay tuned.


End file.
